Mi sol
by Euda
Summary: Dimitri despertó antes que Rose el día de la víspera de Navidad, con la luz de la mañana cubriéndoles como un manto. Él deseaba que nada rompiera con el ambiente creado con el enorme amor que sentía por la mujer que dormía en sus brazos. Aviso: Se recomienda leer esto después de haber leído The Ruby circle, ya que este tiene un importante spoiler.


**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, que nació del final de The Ruby circle, ultimo libro de la saga spin-off de VA: Bloodlines.**

* * *

.:Dimitri:.

Antes, mientras estábamos en la academia aún, me permitía visualizar un futuro junto a Rose, lo cual era totalmente inadecuado, sin mencionar imposible para ese entonces. No podía evitar imaginarla recostada en mi pecho mientras dormía, desnuda, porque su cuerpo eran de los que un hombre nunca olvidaría que lo vio desnudo; su cabello oscuro esparcido por todas partes cubriéndome como una sabana mientras que la luz del sol se derramaba sobre nosotros haciéndola brillar. Siempre tan hermosa, fuerte y esplendorosa. Realmente sigo sin creer que una mujer tan impresionante como ella esté enamorada de mí y haya podido perdonar mis pecados, todo lo que le hice...

Recordé la primera vez que la vi, aun con la escasa luz de la calle donde la vi, descubrí que era hermosa; la valentía y pasión que irradiaba al intentar enfrentarse a tantos guardianes ella sola a pesar de estar mareada por pérdida de sangre me cautivó por completo. Ella se imponía contra nosotros con tal de salvar a su mejor amiga Moroi, una princesa; obviamente tuvo que rendirse, pero algo así vale la pena recordar.

Ahora, en aquellos momentos, estábamos la en la imagen antes descrita; era nuestro día libre, ella estaba desnuda durmiendo en mi pecho mientras que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de nuestra habitación en el palacio real, la cual tuvo la bondad de asignarnos la reina Moroi. Ella realmente quería que estuviéramos juntos. La luz nos bañaba a ambos y hacía que Rose brillara como un sol. Mi sol. Había una pequeña cosa diferente del panorama descrito, ella llevaba en su mano un ostentoso anillo. Se lo había dado hacia un mes, había esperado 2 años para dárselo, para pedirle que se casará conmigo, ya que dijo que se casaría hasta que tuviera un 2 por delante en su edad, y también había esperado unos meses extras para ir preparando el terreno. Reí al recordar que me dijo que no quería nada que no estuviera a la altura de una estrella de Rock. Me llenaba de gozo verla portarlo a todas partes, eso decía que la había escogido a ella y que ella me había escogido a mí.

Tan hermosa, valiente, amorosa, independiente, peligrosa, salvaje. Mi chica salvaje. La lista continuaría, porque yo la amaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón. Ella era el amor de mi vida y esperaba que yo el suyo. Me había costado trabajo entenderlo por todas las cosas que le hice cuando era Strigoi, pero ella siempre me dijo que me perdonaba y que yo tenía que perdonarme, lo hice, me tomó mucho tiempo, pero lo hice. Por ella y principalmente por mí.

Adoraba su cabello oscuro y espeso, era lo que más me encantaba de ella. Además de su suave y morena piel, su silueta, su voz y su sonrisa; incluso también la personalidad salvaje y sarcástica que mostraba a los demás. Su otro yo era algo que sólo yo y unas muy pocas personas podíamos ver, su lado amoroso, avergonzado, el que se permitía llorar, y ella odiaba llorar; creía que mostraba su debilidad, pero eso sólo hacía que yo la amara más. Nunca me arrepentiría de querer estar con Rose el resto de mi vida, porque ella lo era todo para mí, mi vida, mi alma, y, en un futuro, mi esposa.

Siempre que despertaba antes que ella la observaba y miraba sin creer todavía que estaba aquí, conmigo. Para mí, el tiempo se congelaba. Entrabamos en un mundo donde sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Pasaba mi mano por su silueta, su espalda y su cabello; tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero eso la despertaría y eso rompería con la imagen. Aún seguía sin poder creer que ella y yo podíamos formar una familia, tener hijos propios. Una bendición que tuvo que llegar a través de una maldición. Un hijo de ella y mío, era la mejor noticia que pudimos haber escuchado, pero ¿ella estaría lista? Siempre supe que ella tenía remordimientos por que no podía darme hijos, cuando Tasha me había propuesto tener hijos con ella Rose me había alentado a aceptar, pero le había dicho que no podía estar con otra sino con ella, no importaba que no pudiéramos tener hijos le decía. Pero ahora teníamos la oportunidad y esperaba que pudiéramos darnos el tiempo para tener nuestra familia. Con uno bastaba, eso era demasiado para mí, o para cualquiera pareja de Dhampir.

Vi el despertador y me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde. Era 24 de diciembre e íbamos a ir a pasar la navidad en casa de Sidney y Adrián y también llevaríamos a Jill. Era un viaje un poco largo. Tenía que despertarla ya, aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea. En eso, sentí movimiento sobre mi y en las sabanas, algo mínimo, se abrieron sus ojos cafés, enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas. En sus labios se formó lentamente una sonrisa picara y soñolienta.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, camarada?

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Al fin pude editar esta maldita cosa! _

_¿No les ha pasado que odian tanto algo que escribieron que ni les daban ganas de verlo otra vez aunque fuera para editarlo? ¿No? Bueno, me vale._  
_No tenía ganas de continuar el siguiente cap de JPS, por lo que me dije "¿por qué no edito esta madre de una buena vez?". Aunque haya quedado así, esta lejos de ser mi fic favorito de los tres que he escrito (oh vaya), por alguna razón ya no me gusta tanto la idea que cuando lo escribía por primera vez. Se me estaba ocurriendo convertir esto en una especie de colección de One-shot, donde se describa un poco la vida cotidiana de estos dos en la corte. No tendría una clara continuidad, serían como salteados. En fin, a ver si todavía estoy con ganas después, porque me da una flojeraaaa._

_Bye, bye. _


End file.
